


A Day In Their Lives

by PinkGold



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: A bunch of werewolves, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Routine, Viago is the cutest, post documentary, so fluff, they date and love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: Viago’s life was prospering. Living in New Zealand wasn’t the worst, after all. He had two amazing boyfriends and a gang of new friends to help them hunt victims. Nothing’s ever breaking his positive spirit down.





	A Day In Their Lives

The alarm went off at 6 pm as always, and Viago didn’t hesitate before setting it off. He then proceeded to open his coffin, which, in his opinion, was always the worst part: you, a barely awoken vampire, had to move those heavy wooden top frames out of your way every night for the rest of eternity. Not that the heavy frames mattered anyways, he was a vampire, he had strength, but it was such a chore. However, the dandy that he was thrived for the aesthetics, and that was the only reason why he didn’t have a bed or slept on a cupboard like Deacon.

  
With a joyful sigh, he got out of the coffin and changed his simple sleeping day clothes for much more pompous nightclothes. Just the way he liked them. He brushed his teeth, careful not to forget to brush twice his fangs, and proceeded to undo the mess that was his hair. Viago’s early night routine was always the same, and he quite enjoyed them. As simple as they were, it brought a sense of meaning to his days... not an easy feeling to explain for those who are alive, trust him, he knows.

  
Walking down the corridor all by himself felt a little lonely now that those human cameras weren’t there anymore. He listened to the sound of his boots echoing loudly every step he gave, until he stoped in front of one of the thousand old green doors in the house, and carefully opened it, not to disturb a sleeping Deacon. He had a tendency of waking up angry. Although, the tendency is not only particularly to when he wakes up, Viago thought.

  
“Hey Deacon, is time to wake up” he said, as gently as he could, petting slightly the other vampire’s hair.

  
Deacon opened his eyes fast, adjusting to the light from outside the cupboard, but didn’t flinch from Viago’s hand, instead moved in it, subconsciously.

  
“Night, Viago” he said drowsy “what time is it?”

  
Viago looked at his pocket clock. “It’s 6:15 now” he moved his hand from Deacon’s head, choosing to ignore the sounds of protests that came from his still sleepy mate. “Nick said he’s coming at 7 to take us out, so we better be ready by then.”

  
That did wake Deacon better, and Viago certainly knew why. “Hmpf, Nick this, Nick that- you are always talking about this, this ARGH!” He got up to his feet, face on the verge of anger and stood defiantly in front of Viago, who in turn found all so amusing the jealousy escaping through Deacon’s fangs.

  
Without a warning, Viago dropped a tiny kiss on his forehead, which clammed him up for good. “You are so cute when you get jealous, darlin” Viago said lovingly with a smile on his lips. His smile widened when Deacon’s face became blank from the smooch, although he knew if he was still human, Deacon would have blushed like a virgin.

  
With another gentle kiss, this time on the corner of Deacon’s lips, Viago turned to continue his mission of waking the remaining tenant. “7 o’clock, Deacon, be ready for our date.”

  
“It’s not gonna be a date if Nick is there!”

  
Turning his head and looking straight into his lovers eyes with a gleam of mischief, Viago said “We can always ditch him” and left Deacon behind.

 

* * *

  
He knocked on the door, waiting for it to be opened. Even though Vladislav wouldn’t get mad if he did open the door without knocking beforehand (as he already did and still do, when the circumstances are different), Viago wanted to give him the privacy he worships so much. Plus, he wouldn’t know what to do if he found Vlad with some female company, not at this moment anyways. They had more important things to do other than sex, he told himself.

  
“Yes?” Vladislav said, raising a curious eyebrow at Viago when the door opened.

  
“Good night, Vlad” he smiled truthfully. “Just wanted to remind you that tonight at 7 pm -which is half an hour from now, may I add- Nick will come get us for our night out.”

  
But Vladislav wasn’t paying attention on him. Or rather, wasn’t paying attention on what he was saying, instead, was observing Viago with a scrutinizing gaze that send shivers down his spine.

  
“Hey, beautiful, you look sexy in these clothes.” Vlad stated, stepping into Viago’s space and sliding his hands over his hips.

  
“Oh, is that so?” Viago managed to say without his voice trembling with pleasure. He wrapped his hands around his other lover’s back, forgetting for a moment whatever it was that he had in mind.

  
Vladislav hummed in Viago’s neck, before licking it, fangs almost touching his skin. “It is so” and kissed him passionately in those perfect lips.

  
The kiss was lazy, both taking their time to taste each other’s mouth with their tongues. Another perk of being a vampire, is that you don’t need to breath, necessarily, so the making out sessions were longer.

  
“Did you already wake up Deacon?” Vladislav said when they broke the kiss, nuzzling into his lover neck again.

  
“I did,” his voice was a little hoarse “he is changing himself — which reminds me, you should get changed as well, Nick will arrive in some minutes.”

  
“Hmmm, maybe we should go check Deacon before changing clothes” he said, his russian accent getting stronger by the second. He knew the older vampire meant by that and frankly, that’s what he wanted as well. Nick could wait some minutes, couldn’t he?

  
Minds hazed, pants tightening, both vampires made their way to where Deacon was.

 

* * *

  
“What is the problem?” Deacon was taking off his sleepwear when his lovers came into the room. Concentrating on his task of stripping down, he didn’t notice the hisses that came from both men standing some meters away from him. “I thought you said we were meeting downstairs”

  
“Well, change of plans” Viago said with a deep voice. And that caught his attention. He knew what it meant when Viago’s tone dropped an octave lower, and only then did he really looked at both of them.

  
He cocked his head to the side with a grin. “Were you two playing without me?”

  
“Briefly” it was Vladislav turn to answer. Their gaze were hunger for action. The room filled up with an appealing kind of tension.

  
“Let us play together, then.”

 

* * *

  
In the end, Nick did have to wait.

  
But it didn’t bother him, not anymore, anyways. He knew his friends needed an evening shag. He also knew they were all in better moods after shagging, so he never confronted them about their habits.

  
Even if it meant he had to wait for them to finish.

  
However, his other friends didn’t know what the delay was about. Except from Stu, because Stu knows everything.

  
“Why are they taking so long?” One of the more impatient werewolves asked.

  
“Nathan M, chill out. You’ve seen how they dress, they are probably having difficulties with their collars” Dion said, badly mimicking the vampires postures. A bunch of others laughed at the joke.

  
“Dion, that’s not something you say about your hosts in their house!” Anton snapped, disappointed by their disrespect towards their newfound friends.

  
“I’m sorry Anton” Dion said, head low.

  
“And you should be” Anton said “here they come. Now, remember what we trained: be kind, don’t snap and don’t swear, because”

  
“We are werewolves not swearwolves” they all said in unison.

 

* * *

  
They could smell the horrible scent of the wolves even from a closed door. Really, how did Nick endure it for so long?

  
The three vampires quickly dressed themselves in clean clothes, all aware of the little gang that awaited them in the front hall.

  
A secound before opening the door, Viago kissed both his lovers on the temple and smiled brightly. “Let us have a good night out, guys!” He took their hands lovingly, and let the door open by itself. Deacon and Vladislav glanced affectionately behind Viago’s back, exchanging silent messages of mutual love towards their boyfriend as they made their way to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I know this is very short, but it’s my first What We Do in the Shadows fanfic, hopefully I will write more!!  
> I love the three of them so much!  
> Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
